


The Holiday!!

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: After the events on Typhon Blisk decides he needs a break! So he drops all his work and goes on a holiday! But all doesn't go smoothly and hilarity ensues.  (one shot -some strong language)





	The Holiday!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to makoredeyes for editing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! It is set at towards the end of chapter two of 'Letters to Jack' but it's not really related and works fine as a stand-alone piece. 
> 
> This was super fun to write but I am easily amused heh! 
> 
> Please comment/kudos and enjoy!

_J_

_Fuck it, I’m taking a break from work, least for the next couple of weeks, I've not taken a break in over five years well excluding the time I fucking fell of a Titan into a hole and broke my leg….or the time I was shot in the gut...or the time... well there's been a fair few injuries, you've probably experienced that yourself. Might not respond in a while as I've been using my Titan's encryption skills to send these, and I won't be near him for a while. I don’t need to talk about shit I just needa break that's all, I've set up someone I trust to take over my work and I think i’ma gonna go and do something that I haven’t done in years, surfing! I was pretty damn good at it before. Hell, I’m not even going to a gym this week, I love keeping myself in shape but doing something against the normal is good once in awhile ya know?!_

_k_

  


Kuben Blisk sent the email and sighed. He had had enough and it was time for a holiday. He knocked on his Titan's cockpit to let him out and he jumped down on his own accord. It was only as he was writing the email that he decided that he needed a holiday and he set about sorting it out quickly before he changed his mind. It was the afternoon of the next day and he was already taking an IMC carrier ship to _Xtraion_ a small isolated IMC planet, which was a popular tourist destination and far, far away from the chaos of the Frontier. Wearing civilian clothes felt weird to him, he was so used to having to wear his armor most of the time. But now he sported a cheesy Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses; he was going to the beach after all. Blisk carried a light bag of clothes and essentials, His P45 pistol hidden inside in his bag just in case, as well as a concealed knife at the small of his back hooked into his trousers but little else. He wanted to keep his gear as light as possible. The plan was to go it alone and go where no one would look twice at the infamous mercenary. After all, who would think a cold killing machine like himself would ever go to a sunny, crowded tourist beachside? His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen as he sat. It was his Titan. Blisk was now far enough away he couldn't feel his Titan through the neural link, but that meant the damn thing was probably worrying about him.

  _Blisk are you sure about this? No one will be able to come to your aid should something go wrong! I will not be able to help you. Did you at least pack some basic weapons? -RED_

 Blisk shook his head and quickly text back to his Titan; RD -4875, which little known to most people he fondly called Red.

  _Yah yah I’ll be fine, stop messaging me every 30 minutes you're not ma damned mother. I can handle myself perfectly fine without ya stop worrying._

 Blisk smiled to himself. No matter how annoying his Titan was, they had been working together for five years now, and he was glad it was looking out for him.

 Sometime later, Blisk checked into his hotel and headed out to walk around the busy streets of the city. It was hot. Far hotter than he thought it would be. The streets were full of bustling people, many of them tourists buying gifts and worthless tat. Blisk wiped his brow and headed into the nearest store. He looked around for a while before remembering that he needed to get food. He thought about just eating at a restaurant, but then decided it would be a novel idea to go to a ‘supermarket’ instead. He hadn’t been in one for years after all.

 The supermarket was vast, much bigger than he assumed it would be, but that meant he had lots of options to choose from. Being he was in a hotel and had nothing to cook on he chose a variety of snacks instead. He grinned as he grabbed several chocolate bars and shoved them into his basket. Red would have a fit if he knew how much junk food Blisk planned on eating this week. After he had a good basket full of various foods, and a rather large bottle of whiskey Blisk joined the queue for the checkouts. He was there waiting for a good ten minutes before his patience began to wear real thin.The novelty of playing civilian was beginning to wear off. It didn’t help the person in the queue in front of him was a rather old lady, with two loud and hyper grandkids. He groaned as one of the kids broke into song. God, he hated kids. He felt his anger grow and his face twitched the child continued to sing, ignoring its grandmother's request to settle down. The more annoying the child grew the more his anger grew in response. Why did it have to be so damn happy? His free hand absentmindedly went to touch the knife concealed in the small of his back. Sure there’d be a few problems if he drew a knife on a kid, but he’s Kuben Blisk after all. He could just pay off the local authorities, though it would ruin his holiday. Just as his frustration was reaching boiling point, his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and read the message. It was another one from Red.

  _Please behave yourself, Pilot! Even you aren't immune from IMC law. -RED_

 Blisk sighed and his anger dissipated. Somehow his Titan knew. Somehow it knew even though the Neural link wasn’t currently active. The damn thing was too good.

  _Thanks, Red._

 He wrote the quick reply and found that the queue had died down. The children and old woman had left and he was finally able to pay for his goods, and leave without incident.

 The next day Blisk found himself at the beach. He had just bought a surfboard and changed into a alarmingly tight wetsuit. He was not used to such tight clothing and dove into the water quickly just so he could adjust himself under the cover of the water. It wasn’t long however before he forgot about the discomfort of the suit and was enjoying catching the waves on his board. Although he hadn’t been surfing for a long time, it was like riding a bike to him and he was soon thoroughly enjoying himself. He quickly discovered, much to his delight, that his training and experience as a pilot now helped him maintain far better balance than he hoped, giving him far more control of the board as a result.

A few hours later Blisk collapsed onto the beach exhausted. The heat of the sun bore down on him and he enjoyed the warmth of it after the chill of the water. He laid back next to his board and relaxed, letting the sun dry him off. His mind began to wander back to why he was taking the time off in the first place. He was currently in charge of over a hundred and fifty pilots, some of them tremendously talented, but a month ago he had lost his entire elite team of his best Pilots. He groaned and rolled on his side. The replacements weren't going to be the same. Slone and Richter had been the closest he had ever gotten to friends. Much to even his own surprise, he missed them. He got up, his cheerful mood now gone and he went to go get changed. It was time to hit the casinos and get blind stinking drunk.   

As he was heading up the street, surfboard in hand, he was bumped into by two younger men by mistake. They were about to yell at him, despite the fact that they hadn’t been looking where they were going until one of them, a blond-haired, scruffy but tall man looked at him and stopped his brown-haired friend from yelling.

“Dude your Kuban Blisk right? THE mercenary of mercenaries!”

Blisk’s right eye twitched. He’d been spotted.

“Piss off kids I dun have time for ya!” He grunted in reply.

“What are you doing here man? I dunno if you’d remember us but we are riflemen with the IMC. We were on a mission with you last year, on Typhon. You know before it blew up…”

“I don’ remember riflemen, yah just meat shields for me and my crew, now how about you leave me alone before I make ya…”   

“But you're like my hero!” blurted out the brown haired one. “I've always wanted to be a Pilot and join the Apex Predators, they are the best!”

Blisk looked around impatiently. Red’s text of ‘behave yourself’ echoed in his thoughts,  but he so wanted to make them go away.

“Well go and get ya self-enrolled into training then, and come back ta me if ya get good…”

“Yes, sir! I certainly will! Say, you got time for a couple of beers? It would be great if we could…”

“Hey look!” Blisk interrupted him “Look at tha rack on tha bitch, she’s a beaut!” He pointed behind the two younger men, who immediately turned around eagerly to look. Blisk took that moment to dash away, almost diving past a large group of people before turning a corner and jogging down another busy street. By the time they noticed that there was no woman and that Blisk had given them the slip, they had no idea where he went and quickly gave up, looking disappointed that their 'hero' had gone. Blisk laughed to himself as he successfully lost them and took the long way around back to the hotel. Not everything had to be solved with violence after all.  

 Later that evening Blisk found himself happily at a poker table whiskey in one hand, some blonde woman hanging off the other. It had been a good evening overall and he was up in terms of money, and although the Blonde wasn’t the most amazing looker ever, Blisk would be damned if he wasn’t going to screw someone tonight.

The night went by in a blur and Blisk ended up far more drunk than he had planned. It wasn’t until the next morning when he woke up next to the sleeping Blonde that he began to regret it. His head pounded and he groaned as he downed some pills fighting the urge to just throw them back up as he did. He glanced over as the Blonde stirred and he cringed. She was far worse looking in the light of dawn and he noted to himself to try better next time. It’s not like he couldn’t get a better lay what with his looks and money after all.

“Oh hey…” she said pushing herself up and brushing away the hair from her face. “You’re still here…?”

“Yeah it's my bloody room ya’ twit it's you that should b’ gone…!” He crawled out of the bed grabbing his trousers from the floor to put on.

The woman moaned and started looking for her clothes. “Clearly you know how to treat a lady…”

“I do when it’s not a one-night lay…” He snapped back, he was more angry at himself for being so hungover more than her. He didn’t remember parts of the night before and he hated that.

“Well I’m gonna pinch some cash for a ride home, hope you don’t mind…” she took his wallet from the bedside table to grab some notes and paused as she saw his Identification. Her face went pale.

“You're not Mr. Smith as you claimed last night...You're that...that mercenary. The one they say killed a whole town just to get to a bounty…”

Blisk paused trying to recall “yeah that sounds abou' right…”

“But they where IMC civilians!” She jumped up gathering her clothes as fast as she could, clearly horrified at who she had spent the night with.

“Well I hadda job to do and they weren't co-operating. They were harboring a criminal and tha’s treason” He shrugged, sitting on the bed and doing up his shirt. The Blonde slapped him sharply across the face. Blisk blinked and adjusted his jaw. He was mildly surprised but it wasn’t the first time he had been slapped by a woman.

“My mother was in that town!” she cried out shaking. He stood up and towered over her, she quickly backed up towards the room's door. Without another word, she dashed out of the room, seemingly overcome with fear. Apparently, his reputation followed him wherever he went.

 The next week went quickly. Blisk spent most of his time drinking, surfing and finding a new person to sleep with each night. Red messaged him daily and although he moaned about it he rather appreciated that his Titan was looking out for him. He was originally planning to spend a full two weeks here but he found after just one he was itching to get back to work. He missed being able to boss people about, training the newer pilots, as well as training himself. He even started to miss his Titan, not that he would admit that to anyone. So he cut his holiday short, despite the few hiccups he had enjoyed himself and he’d gone a whole week without hurting anyone. (well except for the one bar fight but he vaguely remembered no one had died so he figured close enough)

Later that same day he was back on his own ship, relaxing at the helm only to learn he had just got back in time There was a call for assistance from Vinson Dynamics, which meant his talents were needed and there was money to be had. Life for Blisk was looking back up: The holiday had shown him just how much he really loved his job, and that though he had lost his best Pilots he wasn’t going to let it stop him doing what he does best.


End file.
